parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frollo
Frollo is a Villain of "The Huchback of Notre Dame". Voice Actors: # Tony Jay - English # Corey Burton - English # Takeshi Kusaka - Japanese # Toshihide Mura - Japanese # Shozo Sasaki - Japanese # Jean Piat - French # Eli Gorenstein - Hebrew # Ossi Ahlapuro - Finnish # Ronald France - French He Played Gaxhar in Beasts VS. Guards He is an alien He played Lord Cutler Beckett in Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil lord He Played Ratigan in The Great Warrior Detective He is a criminal mastermind He played Drake in The Pebble and the Man-Cub He played Scar in The Knight King He is a lion He played Rasputin in Eilonwystasia He is a Corpse He played Soto in Ice Age (Leopard012 Style) He is a Sabertooth Tiger He played Lickboot in Snoopy and Woodstock The Movie He played Jafar in Jeffladdin and Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo He is a sorcerer He played Hades in Taranules He is an evil god He played Bo'Sun In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style He is a pirate He played Zurg in Character Story 2 He is an evil emperor He played Gazeem The Thief In Homerladdin He is Jafar's thief He played Van Pelt In Jumanji (Superdisneyfan15 Style) He is a Hunter that Chaset Alan He played Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Mercenary He played Prince John in Dimitri Hood He is a greedy prince He played Scar in The Knight King He is an evil lion He played Stromboli in Davidnocchio He is a puppeteer He played Count Dooku in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a sith lord He Played In The Black Cauldron (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) He is Undead Sorcerer He played Mr. Dawes, Sr. in Cinderella Poppins He played Lotso Huggin' Bear in Human Story 3 (Bruce Hogan Version) He is an evil teddy bear He played Shan Yu in Anyalan He is the leader of the Huns He played Jafar in Jeffladdin and Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo He played Thrax in Flynn Jones He played Genie Jafar in Linkladdin and Linkladdin 2: The Return of Ganondorf Portrayals *In The HunchGirl of Fairy Land, He is played by Saddam Hussein (South Park) *In The HunchDavignon of Notre Dame, He is played by Giant Pickle *In The Wolf Of Notre Dame He is played by Steele *In The Panda of Notre Dame He is played by Shere Khan *In The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is played by Jafar *In The Ryder of Notre Dame He is played by Richard Kingsworth *In The Young Mouse of Notre Dame He is played by Prince John *In The Frog of Notre Dame He is played by Clayton *In The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is played by Scar *In The Hunchback Of New York City He is played by Sir Ruber *In The Blue Fox of Notre Dome He is Played by Black Wolf *In The Russian of Notre Dame He is played by Shan Yu *In The HunchPorritt of Notre Dame He is played by Brian (Goanimate) *In The Tails of Notre Dame He is played by Rothbart *In The Hunchback of Ayer's Rock He is played by Rasputin *In The HunchTiger of Notre Dame, He is played by Rocko *In The Sunback of Notre Dame, He is playe by Mr. Nezzer *In The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Gallery Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame File:Frollo.jpg File:Judge_Claude_Frollo-The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame.jpg File:Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpeg File:Frollo's_Death.jpg|Frollo's Death Judge Claude Frollo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Black Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Characters who burn to death Category:Deceased Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Masters of Evil Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Memes Category:Old Character Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Killer Characters Category:Villains with a scary voice